Beautiful Disaster
by Scarlet Witch Of Terra
Summary: Kai is suffering from a unique kind of Phobia and someone is going to help him out, whom Kai discard. So what will happen when he has to deal with playgirls, a fiasco reunion, all his stupid friends and a smartass psychotherapist, all at the same time? Total mess. So let's have a look at this Beautiful Disaster.


..A..

..Beautiful Disaster..

"Philopobia"

"What type of phobia it is?" Voltaire asked confused.

"Well, Its very rare and strange phobia. Patient suffering from it actually have a fear for falling in love with someone. It mostly happens to those people who had lost their loved ones at some point, that incidents scare them, that if they love someone again, it will be taken away." Dr. Steven smith answered.

"And according to the tests and reports he is suffering from it." Steven said handing Voltaire a file.

"Thanks doctor. Now you may leave"

"Thanks Lord Voltaire"

Voltaire consults the file once before speaking into the intercall "Call Kai"

After a minute there came three knock on the door of his office.

"Come in"

"You want to see me grandfather" Kai said entering the office.

"Yes. Sit down" After some time discussing about business Voltaire asked Kai-

"Well how your relationship is going with Miss. Vasiliev?"

"Good" Kai was confused by the sudden mention of it.

"But I have heard that both of you got into a fight and not seeing each other for past 5 weeks. Is it true?" Voltaire asked him without moving his eyes from the file in his hands. Kai paused for a second knowing his grandfather is not happy by this information.

"Well yes it is. We actually broke up weeks ago." Kai said. _Why is he asking me this all of the sudden. _

"You remember last week you went on an appointment with a psychologist."

"Yeah"

"Your reports" Voltaire said handing him the file. Kai read it for a minute before slamming it on the desk

"Philopobia, is it a joke?" Kai said modestly.

"Well its actually sounds like a joke. The Kai Hiwatari, world's most young business man, from whom the world fears, is scared to love someone. Funny isn't it?" Voltaire spoke before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Well if it is true, why does it matter to you?" Kai said taunting.

"Kai you are my grandson-"

"Don't call me grandson. You never treated me like one. If I'm suffering from this stupid thing it's because of you. Whenever I found affection in anyone or anything you always take them away from me"

"KAI"

"Don't shout you are the reason I'm like this." Kai shouted and left the room as the coffee mug slip out of Voltaire's hand.

"It's not like that Kai." Voltaire inhaled deeply and closed his eyes.

"Fine if you think I'm the cause of all your problems then I promise that I will help you out of them." Voltaire said to no one in particular.

He took the file; gaze once again before dialing a number on the landline.

"_Mr. Smith you were recommending someone?"_

"_Okay. Send me the details."_

(Somewhere in Somewhere.)

A black Audi r8 was moving in full speed towards the peak of a hill. Suddenly it stops just before the dead end. A girl came out of the driver seat, wearing all black, and takes out a blindfold girl from the front sit. A young man came following them on a black Hayabusa.

The three of them were standing on the peak of a cliff witnessing a beautiful sunset. The girl in black removed the other girl's blindfold and said-

"Ana see. How beautiful it looks. The sun is melting like a fireball in the sapphire sea. You know the best thing about sunset, every sunset brings the promise of a new dawn."

"Now Ana, you are here at the most highest hill of the town with your fiancé. Are you scared?"

"No. Actually I m feeling pretty good. Thanks doctor and I'm sorry John because of me you got to suffer all this"

"Ana you are my love I can go beyond the sky for you. And I'm very happy that you won against your fear of height and dark." John said

"All this because of you Doctor" Ana was going to thank her but she had left already with her Hayabusa bike, leaving the couple to enjoy their evening.

The black bike stops in front of a tall building name McLean Hospital USA. The girl ran inside the hospital waving at the receptionist and bust into the clinic of Smith.

"Uncle Smith" She shouted and hugged him from behind.

"Kavya you are back so soon?"

"Oh aren't you happy to see me?"

"No I didn't mean that but what about your last patient, Ana?"

"Oh she is totally fine. It was just a common case of Acrophobia and Nyctophobia. I'm so happy my all work is done now I will have a long vacation away from the sick peoples. Some normal days." Kavya said opening a file.

"Kavya you should not talk like that. These peoples are normal too, they just have a little fear from some common things"

"Sorry uncle. But still I'm very excited about my vacation"

"So what are the plans?"

"Well first I will go back my home, my country, spends some time with my family and then find a good job since my master degrees in business is over last month. That's all for now."

"Sounds good." After a long silence Mr. Smith spoke.

"Kavya?"

"Hmm"

"Well I have something to tell you"

"Continue" Kavya said putting the file on its previous place.

"You remember last year my elder brother Steven had came here for a month."

"Yeah, I had assisted him that time."

"Yes, well you know he is a very reputed psychiatrist in Asia. Actually one of the top ten. Well tomorrow I got a call from him, he wants you to treat a patient of him"

"Me?" Kavya was really surprised hearing this because Sir Steven always treats his patient himself. He doesn't like someone else interfering in his work.

"Yes. You know his clients are always from high society and he is known for his prefect treatments but this time he wants you to handle this patient. You can imagine yourself how big opportunity it is for you."

"Yes uncle but why me?"

"I don't know myself why he choose you but there must be a big reason for it. He said if you agreed to this case it can be a life turning decision for you. So what do say?"

"Hey it's too fast at least give me some information about the patient"

"I don't know a thing myself. Steve said if you agreed to it then he will personally talk to you about it." As in queue William's phone rang.

"Hello Steven. Yeah she is sitting in front of me. Why don't you ask yourself" William handed the cell to Kavya.

"Hello, Sir"

"Miss Kavya, William must have told you everything"

"Yes he did"

"So, what have you decided?" Kavya thought for a minute then looked at Williams encouraging expression.

"I don't know. I feeling very confused because this is not the profession I want Sir and I don't want to continue it anymore."

"I understand it but I think you should give it a try. This is a big opportunity. Kavya I have seen your work, you are new in this field but still your works are fabulous. The last project on which we work together, your techniques and knowledge is pretty good and you are perfect for this assignment."

"I appreciate it Sir but…..Am I the right choice for it?"

"Believe me you are. Just tell me your decision."

"Ok then I will do it."

"That' good but Kavya remember one thing you can't tell anyone about this assignment, not even your family. Until this assignment is done you have to cut all your ties with everyone else and you are going to be his personal psychologist."

"Okay but at least tell me about him, like who is he? What kind of problems he is suffering from?"

"Well I can't tell you anything on the phone. Once you come here I will tell you everything. Okay?"

"K..."

"So pack your bags your flight for Moscow is tomorrow 8 AM. I will send all the details regarding your journey to William. Have a good day"

"You too" Kavya said and handed the cell back.

"Fabulous. It will be a good experience for you dear. Now get ready for your vacation in Moscow. Nervous?"

"I don't know. He didn't tell me anything and I'm not a professional and I have to lie to my parents too."

"Oh no need to worry, just think it's a working vacation. Maybe you didn't heard him correctly, you are going to Moscow. You always wanted to go a place like it. "

"Well it's the only thing that I m excited about." They both of laughed at her reply.

"Thanks uncle" Kavya hugged William one last time before leaving.

"I will see you tomorrow at the airport. Bye"

_A normal day turned into start of a new journey. Let's see what destiny holds for me. _

(Thanks For reading)

This story is going to be very dramatic but enjoyable. I want you all to be connected. You can also follow me. Waiting for your reviews…

_Your Dear _

_**Kitty**_

_(Jai hind)_


End file.
